1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall panelling system for example for use in the construction of public sanitary areas.
2. Description of Related Art
In known methods of erecting panelling for public sanitary areas, such as lavatories and washrooms the greater part of the construction work is carried out on-site. Thus, timber members are cut to size and fitted together to form a framework, and panels are cut to size and attached to the framework. The framework must also support any sanitary units, pipework etc. Clearly, this method requires a great deal of on-site expertise and calls for accurate work under inconvenient conditions, and is particularly difficult when accurate location of large components is required.